Knight of Dreams
by Dauntless-KITT
Summary: This story is discontinued. It's that special time of the year, where music is heard from every corner,lights hung on every rooftop, and the smell of gingerbread and peppermint fills your senses with excitement and joy. Mike and Kitt,plus the rest of the gangs gets ready to celebrate Christmas for the first time this year since Max and Karr came along for the journey.
1. Chapter 1 (Max's POV)

A/N : Yes, the chapter is short, but it is supposed to be short story, but other than that did you like it? And if so do you want more?

I woke up to fell the right side of the bed cold and empty. I gently glided my hand across hoping my mind wasn't messing with me, but I it felt nothing, but a dip in the bed were someone once laid. I sniffled a yawn getting out of bed. I heard a fate sound of music coming from down the hall. It sounded like Christmas music. I smiled as I got dress and walked in to see Sarah, Billy, and Zoey humming along to the music and hanging Christmas decorations. "Hey guys" I chirped sounding still half asleep.

"And she finally awakes" Zoey smiled finishing up hanging lights on Kitt's and Karr's gimble. "Aren't you funny Zoey, but you should know I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." "I wonder why" "Zoey why don't you keep your head out of the gutter. You'll end up as bad as Billy." "It doesn't help when you and Mike decided to get A LOT closer in the past few months." "Just get back to your decorating Zoey" "Will do Captain Max" she saluted. Sarah chuckled behind her trying to hide a very obvious smile. I ignored both them with a smile, before turning around to face Karr. "Hey Karr" I yawned.

"Good morning Max, I take it you didn't slept very well?" He asked stating the obvious. "You could say something like that, and how about you? How did you sleep?" "Max….We have been over this a million times I don't sleep. How many times do me have to discuss this before you get it drilled in?" "It's too early to argue with you about such topics" I yawned again stretching my arms. "It's always too early for you Max" "Aien't that the truth" I smiled. "And may I say Merry Christmas" Karr said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas to you too, all this time I thought you would be the Grinch this Christmas." "Well you thought wrong my dear friend Max" I could sense the hidden smile he had on. "I guess I was" I smiled again.

I felt someone's hands wrap around my waist I suddenly tensed up then soon loosen when I realized who it was. "Good morning Max" I heard Mike murmured kissing my neck. "Good morning to you too" I smiled turning around to face him. "How well did you sleep, because once you got back you fell right asleep" "Not too well, my shoulder was killing me." "Hmm, after a couple months and the fact you have super healing you would think it would be ok by now." "Well the season is changing." "Always looking at the positive, aren't you?" He smiled kissing me gently. "It took a while, and a help of a few friends to help me see it." "Glad to hear that, and may I say Merry Christmas" he smiled planting another gentle kiss on my lips. "Merry Christmas to you too" I mumbled under the kiss.

"If you two are done there is still more decorations to be put up" Sarah said pointing at the two boxes that sat across the room.

"We were just finishing up" I blushed pulling away from Mike to pick up one of the boxes. "Who said we?" Mike smirked at me picking up the other box. "Save it for the bedroom guys, we have to finish getting the place ready for tomorrow" Zoey stated grabbing colorful ordainments from the box I was caring, and then putting them on the fake tree that sat in nicely in the corner.

~oOo~

After a couple of hours of humming to Christmas music and dancing around, we finally had all the Christmas decorations up. I stood back in awe at how pretty it looked the place had become in a couple of mere hours.

"If I do say so it looks gorgeous" Kitt stated, defiantly taking in the decorated space. "I would have to agree with you Kitt" I smiled. "I think we all would have to agree" Sarah corrected sharing the same smiled I and everyone else had. "I better head out, I still have last minute Christmas shopping" I said looking down at my phone for the time. "I'll come along" Mike exclaimed. "Nope, I don't think so, I don't need you ruining the surprise called Christmas morning, and that goes to all of you" I stated pointing at each one of them.

~oOo~

"UGH! I hate Christmas shopping" I mumbled, looking at the store's shelves for something. "You were so happy to go, beforehand Max" Karr chuckled through the earwig I was currently wearing. "Shut it Karr, you have no clue how frustrating it is to buy a gift." "Well shopping isn't one of my primary functions" "Hahaha, joke all you want, I just don't want to get the wrong thing." "Isn't it the thought that counts, Max?" "Yes, but…." "But what? I think they'll be happy with whatever you get them" Karr said sincerely. "I guess your right" I said sounded defeated. "Of course I am, I'm the smart car remember?" "Now don't get too cocky Karr, someone might think there something wrong with you" I smiled proceeding down the store aisles ignoring the confused glances coming from the other shoppers. "You right, can't have anyone seeing passed my evil grumpy car disguise" He chuckled. "Hmm, you're quite the jokester aren't you Karr? Oh, and I almost forgot about you Karr, what is it you want for Christmas?" "Nothing." "Nothing? Really? Even a super car must want something" "I have everything I need, the new programming, an actually place to call home, and you a friend, and the only person I can and ever will trust." "Well it must be a Christmas miracle Karr, because I don't think I ever heard such quite nice and flattering words come from you before" I smiled in awe at how after a few months Karr has already warmed up to me. "That or some may say I've grown a liking to you" "Karr…." I blushed.


	2. Chapter 2 (Mike's POV)

"What do you think she'll like?" I asked facing Sarah.

"I don't know Mike" she mumbled picking up random objects than putting them back. "I brought you along to help me, not to tell me you don't know" I sighed in frustration. "I can tell its bugging you, but I can only help you on a girl perspective not by Max's." "Well what the hell am I going to do?" I huffed sitting on a nearby chair. "Why don't you call her best friend? She would know more about Max than I would" she suggested. "Why didn't I think of that?" I muttered pulling my phone out of my back pocket. "That's, because I'm the genius" she smiled patting my back.

"Kitt, I need you to do something for me" I whispered loud enough for Kitt to hear me through the earwig.

"Yes, Michael is something wrong?" he asked with concern. "No, bud I just need you to get me Max's best friend's number. I think her name was Rae." "Searching for it now, dialing in now." "Thanks again Kitt" I smiled.

"Hello?" I heard coming from the other end.

"Hey Rae, it's me Mike I need to ask you something." "How'd you get my number anyway?" "From Max's phone" I lied easily. "Ok, what is it you want?" she asked popping what sounded like gum. "What do you think Max would want for Christmas?" "Hmm….why did you come to me? Couldn't you have asked her yourself?" "Because you're her best friend, and when I tried she told me she wanted nothing." "Ok, well why don't you get her this bracelet? She saw it the other day when we went widow shopping it reminded her of her mother." "What bracelet?" I asked confused, looking around. "This one" she suggested tapping my shoulder. I quickly turned around on the balls of my heels to see Rae standing before me with a bracelet in one hand and a phone in the other. "What are you doing here?" "You're not the only one shopping for last minute Christmas gifts" she smirked, snapping her phone shut and placing the bracelet in my hand. "And to let you know you hurt Max, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass" she glared, before turning it to a smile. "Got it?" "Got it" I answered, baffled by what just happened. "Well see you around" she smiled awkwardly, before skipping out of the store.

"Oh, I see you found something" Sarah stated looking down at the bracelet in my hand. "Yeah" I replied clutching the bracelet strong enough in my hand that it left an imprint. "We better get going, before traffic gets bad" she exclaimed looking down at her watch. "I guess your right" I muttered glancing at my phone's screen to make sure she was right.

Once we got back to the base we notice something was off. "Why are you covered in white foam?" I heard Sarah ask Karr. "Zoey and Max had a mishap with the fake snow" He answered with a flat monotone. I could definitely tell he still wasn't warming up to the rest of us like he did Max.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were back yet" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Max covered from head to toe in the fake snow. "What happened to you?" I asked walking over to her to wipe the fake snow from her eyes. "Let's just say the container it was in and heat don't mix well" she replied. "Well I would think not" Sarah smiled shaking her head at Max. "Not everyone is a genius like you Sarah" She smiled, before throwing a handful of the fake snow at her hitting her right arm. "You did it this time Max!" she laughed throwing some of the snow back at Max. "Did what?" she asked pulling me in front of her as a shield.

"I don't appreciate this" I smiled looking down at her. "Deal with it" She smiled planting a gentle kiss on my nose, before retreating back to her snow fight. This time I surprised her by picking up a handful of the snow and pressing it down on her head. "MIKE!" She laughed taking a handful of the snow off her head and putting it down my shirt. Max, Sarah, and I went at this using each other as shield even using Kitt and Karr. The little snow war we hand going was going fine, tell Zoey came in, and we all stop in mid action.

"Uh, it wasn't like this when I left it" She defended bringing her hands up in a mock surrender.

"Oh don't be a party pooper Zoey" Max smiled. "I'm not, but I'm not helping cleaning this all up" she motion to the mess we made with the fake snow. "Aw, but I thought you could help since you're such a great friend" Max replied with a fake pout. "Sorry your puppy face isn't going to work" Zoey informed tossing her a mop. "At least I tried" She stated, as she began mopping the floor. "And here you guys go" Zoey stated tossing Sarah and I a couple of rags. "Are you sure you don't want to help?" I asked waving the rag in the air. "Tempting, but no" she smiled turning on her heels leaving Max, Sarah, and I to our mess. Max grumbled as she continued to mop the floor. "We have a lot to clean up, don't we?" Sarah nodded in agreement as she wiped Kitt and Karr down. "Why not make the best of it" Max Chirped turning the radio on. "Yes, why don't we" Sarah smiled in agreement as she danced along to the music. "That's the spirit" Max cheered as she sang along to the lyrics.

About what seemed like a half an hour of cleaning, we were all slumped in the computer desk chairs beat. Max yawned stretching her arms over her head. "This stuff is a lot harder to clean up then I thought" She yawned again pulling a piece of the snow out of her hair. "I was thinking the same thing" Sarah huffed slumping deeper into her seat. "How in the hell am I going to get it out of my hair?" Max asked aloud more to herself then to us. "I think I may have something" Sarah suggested motioning for Max to follow her. "Thanks" she replied pushing herself up from the chair. I leaned back in the chair closing my eyes, while the thought of sleep threatened to take over body.

"I hope you know I don't trust you or your friend's motives toward me" I turned around to witness Karr's scanner come to life. "And it talks" I huffed staring directly at his scanner. "Keep staring and I'll turn you to stone" he grumbled. Karr has jokes, but he still isn't on my good side. I took one long last glare at Karr before getting up, just as I was about to leave I stopped. This was my time to find answers I've dying to get out of him. "What's your deal with Max?" I asked casually. "It's none of your business" He barked. "It is so my business" I retorted. "Who says?" "I DO!" I snapped, getting beyond the point of frustration with Karr. I was expecting some witty, smartass comment, but I got nothing. "Now, let's try this again what is YOUR deal with Max?" "If you mean what is my plan to hurt her then you're wrong. I have no intention of hurting Max, but if you on the other hand you hurt her and I'll make it my mission to get revenge" he threatened. How dare he think I would in my right mind hurt Max. "I would never hurt her, and you know it." Silence fell between us; Karr's scanner was going back in forth in a frenzy of anger. I took deep breaths trying to ease my anger and frustration. Why, on god's green earth did Max have to be paired with him?

"Michael and Karr I find it very childish what you're arguing about." I turned to see Kitt's scanner light up. "Your driver is the one who started it" Karr said venomously. "Karr….both you and Michael started this over who, Max, who I beat if she heard this conversation wouldn't be to please with both of you. I've gotten to know Max in the past couple months and I know she cares for the both of you deeply, and I think she would want the two people she cares deeply for to get together and become friends." Kitt sighed, before continuing. "You don't have to be the best of friends, just enough to make Max happy, and if you care for her that much you would do it." Kitt was right, and it took just his wise intelligence to get it through me, that no matter what I had against Karr Max didn't see him for who I saw him as, and I guess some people can't see past the past to see the good in the future. I let out one long deep breathe, before asking Karr for a truce. Never once did I believe I would make a truce with him.

"Aw, are my two manly men finally coming to a truce?" I turned to see Max hair dripping wet with a huge smile a crossed her face. "That I would believe is true" Kitt answered with a warm smile. "Good, I can't have you all fighting over me on Christmas "She smiled placing a hand to her heart. "Who said we were fighting over you?" Karr questioned her with a joking tone, before I could. "Could be that I overheard you two arguing. Both of you were louder than a thunder storm, and Kitt you should know I care about you too, so don't leave yourself out of the group" She smiled. "Of course, Max" he replied with a gentle tone. "Any who, enough with this mushy stuff it's time to hit the hay tomorrow is Christmas Eve" She cheered kissing my cheek, before pulling me back by my wrist to the pod rooms. "Good night you two" she called over her shoulder. "Good night" they replied in unison.


	3. Chapter 3 (Max's POV)

"Hey" I called out of the car window to the approaching figure, who happens to be my best friend.

"Hey girl, trade your bug for this beauty?" Rae asked sliding into the passenger's seat. "What was wrong with Luce? She was a great car" "Max….She was a piece of junk, while he here is the most precious thing ever I have ever seen" she squealed running her hand along Karr's dashboard.

"Why thank you" I heard Karr reply. I quickly coughed trying to cover his voice. "You ok?" Rae asked a little skeptical. "Fine" I smiled, before glaring at the globe or Karr's eye sitting on the dashboard. "What's that?" She pointed at Karr's eye. "GPS" I muttered quickly. "Awesome! It looks like something from some Sci-Fi movie." "It does, now are we going to talk about my car or spend Christmas Eve like we usually do?" "Your right we need to get moving. Oh, and we need to pick up Mitch, her car is in the shop." "Uh, do you know where she lives?" I asked, seeing as how I haven't been to her house in the past two years. "Yeah, she moved last month I got her address" Rae pulled out her phone to show me the text message Mitch sent. "We could use your GPS" A smile crept across her face. "I guess" I mumbled. "Hmm….How does it work?" "Voice control I guess, I haven't used it" staring at Karr's eye hoping he would play along. Nothing, he did nothing, he didn't even make a sound I groaned kicking the floorboard hoping that would trigger something, but all I got was a stare. I groaned once more, before pulling my phone out to use the GPS on it. "I guess it's being stubborn" I sighed typing in Mitch's address. "That or it's a piece of junk" Rae said tapping the globe with her figure. Karr reeved his engine in what sounded like a growl. "What the hell Max!" I put on a apologetic smile as I kicked the floorboard. "Sorry my foot slipped."

Once we made it to Mitch's house both Rae and I were ready to throw my phone out the window. "And this is why people choose maps over GPS" Rae groaned. "I'm ready to get one if I hear recalculating once more time" "Me too, I hate detours" "Blame it on the construction" I groaned.

"GPS activated" A certain someone finally decided to play along. "Now you decided to work" I grumbled. "Finally! Damn I was beginning to think it was a fluke" Rae sighed bring her arms up in victory.

"What works?" Mitch asked leaning up against my open window. Mitch was the smartest one out of all of us, she had the same dark hair Rae did, but a more olive complexion while Rae a darker completion. "Max's GPS" Rae answered. "Is it better if I don't ask why you were excited about it working?" She asked Rae as she climbed to the backseat of Karr. "Yeah" I smiled, pulling my chair up forth more to give her room. "Max you have quite the car I'm impressed it sure beats my used dodge challenger. How can you afford such a thing? Got yourself a sugar daddy or something?" "No….It's a compliment from my work" "I want to work were you work if I get a nice car like this" Rae chimed. "I don't work at my job for the nice car" "No, you work there, because a mister someone else works there" Rae winked, elbowing me in the side. "Rae it's not, because….." "Who is this mister someone else?" Mitch asked interrupting me. "He's name is Mike and he is gorgeous, but not Paul Walker gorgeous" She smiled pulling her phone out showing Mitch a picture of him. "How and why do you have a picture of Mike on your phone?" I asked curiously taking her phone from her. "Well can't have my friend running around with a stranger. I had to have a picture just in case you went missing or turned up dead." "Rae…..I really don't think Mike is going to murder me" "You never know" she replied raising an eyebrow. "This is such a beautiful conversation, and I would love for you all to finish it, but I'm hungry and could use are annual Christmas Eve breakfast." Mitch exclaimed putting a hand on both Rae's and mine's shoulder. "You and I both" I muttered listening to my stomach growl.

"Same as it always is" Rae smiled breathing in the café's food filled air. "Hmmm….It is" Mitch said smiling as she walked to our normal booth. "I'm starving" I mumbled taking my seat at the booth. "You and me both" Rae sighed leaning back into the booth. "Make that three" Mitch said, holding up three fingers.

"Ah, my favorite group of people." Rae, Mitch, and I turned to face a middle-aged woman wearing a smile. "Hey Shel" we all chirped in unison. "So is it the usual or something different?" She asked looking at me. "Hm…. The usual" I smiled. "Such a plain Jane" Rae commented. "Well, I like being plain." "So do I" Mitch laughed, elbowing me in my side. "You guys are just too scared to try something different" She smirked, ordering today's special. "You all haven't changed a bit" Shel laughed, before leaving. "I guess we haven't" Mitch said in between laughs. "You can say that again" Rae snickered joining to Mitch's laugh. We all started laughing; tell Rae broke it with a serious stare and pointing to the other side of the café where an older man and what looked to be his wife sat across a booth from a younger man. "Hey, isn't that Mike?" Rae asked a little confused. "Yes Rae, and no he isn't here to kill me or stalk me. He must be here with his dad." "You sure? That could just be a cover" Rae said eyeing me. "Rae… I'm sure. He and his dad made amends a few months back and now have been making up the days they missed." "Mm..Hmm." "Hmm… He actually is cute" Mitch admitted staring a little longer than she should have. "Well, that was random my dear friend Mitchy" Rae smiled. "Tis that was" I agreed. "We should say hi" Rae suggested standing up erringly. "I don't think that's a good idea" Mitch disagreed. "Yeah, Rae please just sit down" I tugged on her arm sleeve to pull her down. "Max…Are you embarrassed by me?" She said faking like she was hurt by such an idea. "No…..But it would be rude to interrupt" "Max, I don't think he would be upset with you. No one can be mad at you" "I highly doubt that." "Well, I'm going weather you like it or not" Rae stated walking over to their table. "Damn it Rae" I mumbled following be hide her. "Some usual Christmas eve breakfast" Mitch muttered as she followed me.

"Hey Mike remember me? Rae, Max's best friend?" I heard Rae chirp. "RAE!" I groaned, seeing her pull up a chair to their table. "Why must she be so stubborn?" I asked aloud more to myself than to Mitch. "Well, she does have a theory Mike's a serial killer." "You're not helping Mitch."

"Hey Max" I heard both Mike and Rae chimed. "Hey guys" I smiled awkwardly. "Nice to see you Mr. Knight and Bonnie" I waved acknowledged the other two people sitting across from Mike. "Hello Max" Mr. Knight smiled. "Max, it's nice seeing you again. You and your friends care to join us?" Bonnie asked scooting down some so Mitch could sit down. "Thanks" Mitch smiled, taking the seat next to Bonnie. I had no choice, but to sit down next to Mike, seeing as how my friends weren't going to leave, even if I asked them. "Didn't think I'd see you tell later" Mike smiled. "Same." "So…Who are your friends here?" Mr. Knight asked pointing to Mitch and Rae. "This is Rae, and that's Mitch" I answered politely. "We can leave if we're intruding" Mitch said faster than I could think it. "No…No…No the more the merrier" Bonnie smiled. "Awesome" I heard Rae cheer. I turn to eye her with suspicious, but Mike stop me as he whispered something in my ear. "It's ok, she didn't ruin the breakfast plan with my dad. It actually was getting quite awkward." "Are you sure?" I whispered back still unsure. "Very" I felt him give my hand a squeeze under the table.

Breakfast didn't go to bad, but there were still some awkward moments. As we walked out the café, Mitch and Rae were still laughing about how I spilt my coffee on my white shirt. Mike and I waved goodbye to Bonnie, and Mr. Knight, before Mike lead me back to Karr.

"I guess I'll see you later" I smiled. "Well we do leave in the same building so I would assume so" He smiled back, kissing my forehead. "You do know you have your own fan club watching right?" I asked pointing to were Rae, and Mitch stood watching like it wasn't obvious. "Then let's give them something more to talk about" He grinned mischievously, as he planted a more passionate kiss on my lips. I grinned obeying what he meant. I could hear Rae and Mitch giggle, as they started walking over to Karr, that's when I felt the driver's side door open behind me making Mike stumble a bit. "I don't think someone was too happy about that" Mike murmured staring at Karr. "He'll get over" I smiled, kissing him one last time, before getting into Karr.


End file.
